Insanity
by FallenAngelFox
Summary: Kureijī works at an asylum and takes on the violent cases, then she gets a patient that will prove she is crazier than her patients, so will she fail or fall in love with her new patient? And what does the patient think of his new doctor? GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story on a old piece of paper on my way home from Ihop and liked the idea, so I edited it a little and here it is. I am going to write out at least the next 3 or 4 chapters of it before I post the next one so it might take awhile before I post. The whole reason I posted this was to see what people think of it, and even if someone doesn't I will go onward!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while Kiku and the plot belong to me!

* * *

I slowly walked to Tsunade's office while looking over the file that was on my desk when I came in. _'Hmmm, interesting' _I thought as I read the last page while opening her office door. My boots click on the wooden floor and the chains around my waist swish and rustle as I walk to her desk and set the file down. "Is there a reason you're giving me such a easy case?" I ask Tsunade while slightly glaring at her. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, his dad is a drinking buddy of mine, and it's not as easy as you think, he's a very violent person and has attacked everyone who goes into his room." I glare at her for a few seconds before giving up and leaving to meet my new patient.

As I walked into my new patients room I put on one ear phone and turned on my ipod. Anyways, as soon as the guard locked the door behind me I heard a rustle that sounded like my chains and I saw a certain someone straining against the chain that secured him to the far side of the room so he couldn't attack anyone. I smirked and held up a key and said, "You might want to wait until I unlock you before attacking me, or attempting to anyways, Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapters being short and spaced apart, school is getting ruff and I'm trying my best to keep up on this and the other ideas that randomly pop into my head.**

* * *

After I had released him he only tried to attack me twice before realizing I could easily evade him. Then we had a glaring contest for about half an hour before I gave up and pulled out my ipod. I turned it on Breaking Benjamin's, "Breath" and blasted it as loud as I could before I turned to observe him. Before I had fully turned around I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smirked. He was slightly bobbing his head up and down, most people wouldn't have even noticed, but I'm not most people. Then I fully turned around and he stopped, so I asked him, "Do you like it?", of course he glares and shakes his head _'no'._

I smirk and stand up and he looks at me in a weird phsyco way that I often use on people I don't know or like, or to scare the shit out of people for fun. "I'm bored so I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow at lunch time. I know Tsunade won't care so I might just bring in a pizza, it'll be better than the crap they serve here." I told him as I walked toward the door. Just as I was going out the door I heard him mutter and I turned around and gave him one of my phsyco smiles and said, "How do you think I got here, and started to work with you, no less? Any sane or normal person would decline the offer, only a 'Phsyco Bitch' as you call me, would take the offer and still smile." Then I turned and left to go to the lounge area for a snack and watch people.

_Next Day _

I adjusted my hold on the pizza box and opened the door to Gaara's cell- I mean room and walked in, before locking it behind me. I set the box on the floor in front of Gaara before sitting down and grabbing a slice. He watched me eat for a second before grabbing himself a slice. I smirk slightly and finish chewing before asking, "I bet you don't know my name do you?" He gave me a weird look before going back to eating, but he was watching me from the corner of his eye. _Good, I have his interest. _"After getting out of here no one really knew my real name, so they called me Kureijī, which they had called me while they tried to treat me." I told him and then finishes my revelation with, "I actually think is the cell I grew up in."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to do this again, but I'm going to stop writing insanity for a while. I'm not completly giving it up, I'll start again later, but I've had a death in the family and I've been having some other issues so I won't be able to write for a while, and haven't been able to until now, just so I could let you guys know.


End file.
